good night, don't forget to have a nice dream
by umeboshi ume
Summary: "Gladio-kun, aku ngantuk." — gladio/mizuki; gameverse. post-game. shortfic.


Pokémon Sun & Moon © Game Freak & Satoshi Tajiri.

Warning(s): Gajeness, OOC, Japanese names, typo(s), kosakata krisis, dsb.

Don't like? Please don't read.

* * *

 **good night, don't forget to have a nice dream**

"Gladio- _kun_ , aku ngantuk."

Mizuki merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kabin. Guling putih polos di sampingnya menjadi sasaran peluk gadis itu. Aromanya wangi, seperti sabun cuci di rumah-nya.

Sebelumnya yang Mizuki lakukan hanya memandang hamparan laut luas yang diperindah oleh cahaya bulan penuh dari jendela kecil kabin dan berceloteh tidak jelas—tentang betapa senangnya ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Lillie di Kanto setelah sekian lama, betapa malangnya nasib Hau yang tertinggal di Pulau Melemele karena Hala- _san_ memaksanya untuk berlatih—secara Hau calon kahuna selanjutnya, cita rasa masakan Mao- _san_ yang tidak biasa, Kaki- _san_ yang mulai serius dengan kerja paruh waktu-nya—sementara Gladio yang duduk di kasur satunya hanya mendengarkan ocehan _temannya_ sembari membolak-balik lembaran buku tebal yang asik dibacanya.

"Aku _capek_."

Mizuki merasa sangat lelah.

Kapal feri yang mereka tumpangi terombang-ambing selama kurang lebih empat jam perjalanan. Lama-kelamaan Mizuki pening—juga perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Dia tidak tahan jika sudah menyangkut perjalanan jarak jauh menggunakan transportasi air. Gadis itu mabuk laut sedari kecil. Ketika ia bersama ibunya baru saja pindah ke Alola, Mizuki bahkan hampir memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Untungnya udara segar Alola saat itu berhasil mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Sial sekali hari ini.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur."

Pemuda itu membalasnya seperti biasa—singkat, jelas, padat. Hampir tidak ada emosi yang tersirat ketika Gladio berbicara.

Mizuki hanya nyengir bodoh. Dia sudah biasa menanggapi sikap tak acuh Gladio.

"Oh iya! Jangan lupa bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai di Kanto."

Gladio pura-pura tidak peduli. Ia memilih mendiamkan Mizuki seperti biasa. Diam-diam matanya menangkap bibir Mizuki yang mengerucut sebal—entah karena Gladio yang cuek padanya atau karena mabuk laut-nya—sebelum berbaring menyamping dan memejamkan matanya, bersiap menuju alam mimpi.

 _Imut._

Tetapi—tentu saja—yang namanya Gladio tidak suka mengungkapkan afeksi secara terang-terangan.

Dia bukan Hau yang dengan santainya memeluk Mizuki setiap kali bertemu, Kaki- _san_ yang luar biasa hiperaktif, atau Ilima- _san_ yang ramah pada semua orang.

Maka setelah dipastikan _temannya_ —yang tidak ia akui sebagai kawan maupun musuh—sudah tertidur pulas, Gladio meletakkan buku tebal-nya, bangkit dari kasurnya dan menghampiri Mizuki yang memeluk guling dengan sangat erat seperti ingin memakannya—dan terkadang menggumamkan Kanto dan Lillie dengan lucunya.

Gladio mengulum senyum kecil. Jari lentik-nya menyentuh helai rambut hitam-kecokelatan Mizuki yang berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Berantakan. Ia menyingkirkan sedikit helai yang mengganggu, menatap wajah damai temannya yang tampak sangat polos. Gadis itu sangat tenang ketika terlelap—biasanya Mizuki tidak bisa diam.

"Tidurmu berantakan."

Selama dua tahun mengenal Mizuki, gadis itu masa bodo dengan penampilannya dan tidak peduli dengan blus atau rok yang sedang trendi di kalangan remaja perempuan. Mizuki sedikit berbeda dengan adik perempuan-nya—Lillie—yang feminin. Namun terkadang juga Gladio dibuat heran ketika Mizuki memintanya (beserta Hau) untuk menemaninya berbelanja di toko pakaian serba ada demi membeli _dress_ sederhana dan sepatu ber-hak rendah berwarna merah muda.

Dia menyimpulkan; Mizuki yang tomboi juga seorang gadis. Gladio sering melihat perempuan cantik dimana-mana, namun Mizuki berbeda. Gadis itu selalu mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku dan membuatnya tertawa lepas—hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan orang selain Mizuki.

Bagi Gladio, Mizuki yang tampil apa adanya—maupun dipoles dan berpakaian seperti gadis feminin kebanyakan, atau Mizuki yang berantakan—tetap indah. Mizuki tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Dengan Mizuki, Gladio menemukan tempatnya berlabuh.

"Kau bahkan lupa memakai selimut."

Gladio menarik selimut di pinggir kasur hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Mizuki. Dari tadi temannya lupa menyelimuti diri. Udara malam cukup dingin. Dia tidak suka melihat gadis energik itu jatuh sakit. Gladio akan rindu Mizuki yang cerewet di saat-saat seperti itu.

Lagipula Gladio tidak pernah mempermasalahkan mulut berisik Mizuki.

"Selamat malam. Jangan lupa mimpi indah, Mizuki."

Dalam tidurnya, Mizuki tersenyum kecil.

 _Terima kasih, Gladio-kun._

 **finish**

* * *

Ah sumpah ini gaje dan _plotless_ banget. Saat ketemu Gladio, saya suka heran dengan tangannya dan posenya saat _battle_ (chuunibyou?) :v. Tapi Gladio karakter favorit saya hehe. Dia lucu dan _tsuntsun_ gitu.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan. Kritik dan review silahkan.


End file.
